


Repentance

by starsofcrystal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon age Eren, Canon age Levi, Catholic high school AU, Church Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domineering Levi, I'm bad at summaries sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest!Levi, Schoolboy!Eren, Semi-Public Sex, sacrilegious af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofcrystal/pseuds/starsofcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has been crushing on one of the priests at his Catholic high school for a year. A short, stern, icy blue-eyed one, to be more specific. One day, he finally gets the courage to go to confession. However, his repentance is way different than what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is dedicated to [julieofthewatertribe](http://julieofthewatertribe.tumblr.com/) (author of the fantastically dirty Ereri fic, Precious Gift) and [ferreiradiamandisdelrey](http://ferreiradiamandisdelrey.tumblr.com/) (FOLLOW BOTH OF THEM OKAY PLEASE THEY'RE GREAT SINNERS-I MEAN PEOPLE) who confessed imagining Priest!Levi fucking Eren while they were in church. Guess what? Your dream has come true! Well, kind of. I tried writing the sex part and just couldn't get the motivation to do it... but don't worry! you still get some raunchy sexy times ;D! Maybe I'll add an addition to it later, who knows? I'm gonna spare the "I'm shit at writing smut and just writing in general" self-hatred esteem issues speech (even if it's tru-NO SABRINA STOP IT) and just say enjoy my first published SnK fic and my first fic on Ao3!

Eren stood outside of the confessional room, nervously wringing his hands together. He had waited months for this kind of an opportunity, a chance to be alone with Father Levi. It had taken a year of planning, ever since his little schoolgirl crush on the priest had turned into outright infatuation. He knew it was a long shot, trying to get with a priest of all people. It was sacrilegious as fuck and the possibility of him even liking men, specifically under aged boys, was probably not even 0.0001%. Yet here he was, about to blatantly ask Father Levi to commit several mortal sins and felonies and fuck him. It had taken too much work to get to this point, all the church potlucks and gatherings, every sleepy, early Sunday morning mass, every school gathering... fuck, he wasn't even Catholic, he was agnostic! His father, a man straight from the Bible Belt and someone who would most definitely kill him if he found out the real reason for Eren becoming cozy with Father Levi, was very religious, and forced Eren to enroll in a Catholic high school. He had been so bitter about his dad pulling him out of his old school that he resolutely decided to hate St. Trost's forever. That is, until he saw Father Levi for the first time. His first thought was:

_Wow, he's short._

His second was:

_Oh my god he's so hot holy shit._

He loved his inky black and silky hair, his pale, dusty blue eyes that looked grey unless you were really watching closely (which Eren did), his neat eyebrows, his angular, yet somehow soft face, his cute nose, the dark lashes that framed his narrow eyes, the way his lips curled into a smirk, his voice, oh god, his voice, everything was perfect. However, nothing about his personality screamed "attractive". He called Eren 'brat' and 'kid' more than 'Eren'. He was stubborn. He had an... odd sense of humor. He didn't like to be called 'Father Ackerman'. He was totally unapproachable, especially for a priest. On good days, he was irritable. On bad days, he was downright hostile. How or why he had become a priest was beyond him. But somehow Eren still found himself loving everything about this short and grumpy old man.

Eren unconsciously smiled dreamily as he bathed in the vault of his memory dedicated to Father Levi. He was so lost in daydreaming about him that he didn't notice said priest was standing directly in front of him until he spoke up.

"Oi, brat. What's with that dopey look?"

Eren let out a rather unattractive yelp and scrambled back, scared completely shitless. He had forgotten Levi was like a ninja, quiet and precise.

"F-father Levi! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you at all!" He spluttered out an apology.

"It's no big deal. Nothing to get all red in the face for."

Eren realized that he was in fact blushing, which made him blush even harder. Fuck. He was beginning to think that maybe he shouldn't do this. This same thought had always killed his previous attempts, but Eren resolved to not let it happen again. He was going to confess to Father Levi, consequences be damned.

"I'm sorry. I'm..." he took a deep breath. "I'm just here for confession."

"Seriously, stop apologizing for everything all the time. You should've just said so in the first place. Come on," Father Levi said, turning around and heading to the small confessional room.

"You did your examination of conscience?"

"Yeah." _I've been doing it for a year now._

"Good. Behind the screen or face-to-face?"

"Face-to-face." _Obviously._

"Sit down then," the raven-haired priest said, gesturing to the ancient wooden chair across from his own. This was another reason that he liked Father Levi. He was always clear-cut and went straight to the point, no beating around the bush involved. Although, it _did_ make him come off as austere, or, as Jean put it, like he had 'a major fucking stick up his ass.'

"Well...?" The stern man prompted when Eren said nothing.

"Oh! Sor-" he cut himself off when he remembered that Father Levi told him to stop apologizing. He hastily made the sign of the cross with a shaking hand. "Um, forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been one month since..." _Since my last attempt._ "U-um, since my last confession. My sins are..." _Holy shit I'm actually gonna do this._ His heart was pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. The blush from earlier that had faded came back in full force as he fumbled to get his words together in a coherent sentence.

"Judging from the way you're red enough to make a fully ripe tomato jealous, I'm going to guess it has something to do with lust or something like that," Levi sighed. "Look, kid, I do _not_ want to hear about the wet dreams you're having over some cute girl in your class."

"No!" Eren cried immediately, appalled and mortified. "I'm gay!" Levi arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him and Eren realized what had slipped out.

"Is that it?" Levi chuckled dryly. "Kid, let me tell you something. I know the bible states the exact opposite of what I'm going to say now, but there is nothing wrong with it in my opinion. This might sound cheesy as heck but I think love has no boundaries."

_Wow, what a romantic. Didn't expect that from him... no, wait, I'm getting off topic again!_ "I... no, that's not exactly it." Eren steeled himself for Father Levi's reaction and closed his eyes, fisting his hands in his pants. "I've been l-lusting for a long time, a year, actually, after a man who's not only older than me, but also... completely off-limits. He's so off-limits that I'm sure no amount of repentance will ever save me, or him, if we ever get together. But I'm still trying t-to get with him. And I-I've been, uh... indulging in... in s-sexual acts. By m-myself. I haven't, um... done it, at least," Eren said, voice wavering as every blood cell in his body seemed to migrate to his face. He was sweating nervously, Father Levi's stony silence making his gut wrench painfully in fear.

"And who is this man?" He queried, his voice low.

"It's-" Eren faltered, swallowing the gigantic log in his throat before squeaking out, "I-it's you, Father L-Levi..."

The priest said nothing, and Eren cracked his eyes open to look at him. His entire insides twisted with panic as he took in his closed eyes, furrowed brows, hard-pressed lips, and stiff posture. He was mad. Scratch that, he looked furious, like he was restraining himself from lunging on Eren.

_Shit shit shit! Oh man, I fucked up. I fucked up so bad._ Eren began panicking even more, stumbling to stand up and knocking over his chair in the process.

"Oh god, Father Levi. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. I-I'm disgusting, I know. I just- I had to get this off my chest. I'll leave if you want me to. You probably want me to leave. I-I can even transfer out of this school. I'm sorry, crap, I'm so sorry. I'll just go now," he stammered loudly, doing his best to ignore his aching heart and the tears that welled up against his will in his eyes. He had failed. He had been expecting this, but that didn't soften the blow in any way. He felt like he was just thrown off the top of a mountain and hit all the rocks on the way down before shattering like glass on the ground.

Before he could leave the room, however, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and yanked him back, hard. Eren fell backwards into Levi's lap with a surprised "oof!"

"What the- Father Levi?!"

"Brat. Stop putting words in my mouth."

All of the intelligence his fifteen-year-old self possessed summarized itself in one word, "huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You confessed that you liked me for a year and then spouted some shit about me not liking you without even hearing me out. Don't make unwanted assumptions and stop jumping to conclusions."

"But..." Eren was so confused it hurt. "But you looked so mad..."

"That wasn't me being angry, idiot. That was me trying not to tear off your clothes and fuck you senseless."

Eren was at a complete loss for words, so the raven-haired priest said them for him. "I know what you're thinking." Levi's voice developed an inaccurate falsetto as he mimicked Eren, "'but you're a priest and I'm a student! But we're both men! But you're 15 years older than me! But this! But that!' First of all, stop those thoughts. Didn't you hear me when I said I believed love has no boundaries? I meant it. Because ever since I saw your perfect smile, fucking gorgeous eyes, and your even better ass, I've wanted you. I also didn't want to be arrested and excommunicated for assaulting a minor, so I had to suck it up. But now that I know you want me," he leaned forward "I will do so many things to you right here, right now," he murmured in a low, dark tone, his breath hot against the boy's quickly reddening ear. Eren shuddered as a spike of arousal shot through him. The priest bit the brunet's ear and Eren squeaked, squirming against Levi.

"Fuck this celibacy shit, I don't give a fuck anymore," he growled and pushed Eren back harshly to yank off the too-hot uniform sweater vest and rip his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"M-my shirt!" Eren cried indignantly.

"Ignore it. That piece of shit was getting in my way."

"I had no idea that you had the mouth of a sailor," Eren panted as Levi began to kiss and suck at the newly exposed skin of his shoulders and neck, but careful not to leave any marks.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, brat. Like how it may have been five years since I became celibate, but I still am more than capable of making you scream."

Eren moaned at his words and Levi smirked. "The sounds you make are perfect."

"F-father Levi," Eren gasped as his blush spread to his chest. How could this tiny man say such things?

"Fuck, _everything_ about you is perfect," he said in a breathy tone before claiming his mouth with passion. He didn't even wait for Eren to get used to the kiss before pushing his tongue inside the boy's hot cavern. Eren moaned in surprise but accepted it and tried his best to kiss back. Tried is the key word. He was uncoordinated and the kiss was sloppy, drool dripping everywhere, but it was insanely hot. Normally, Levi would've been appalled at the disgusting drool, but somehow it made things better with Eren. The heavy pants were turning into soft whines as the brunet unconsciously began to rut lightly against Levi, making both of their bulges known.

"Eren, as much as I enjoy our activities, can we move into the storage room? There's a door connecting the two rooms together here and I really need to get us more comfortable."

Eren jutted his bottom lip out petulantly but nodded. The brat was too fucking cute and Levi stifled a smile as he stood up, the boy still clinging onto him. With a little bit of difficulty, he managed to carry him into the room and deposit him a bit unceremoniously in a chair, kicking the door closed.

"Hold on," he grumbled, opening a closet and grabbing the first thing he saw, which happened to be a silky red altar cloth.

"I'm going to have to dry clean this again later. I don't want to make it dirty, but if it's you, I guess it's fine. It's certainly much better than the bare floor," he said, nose wrinkling in disgust as he spread the cloth out on the floor.

"Whatever. Just... please hurry up..." Eren said grumpily. Levi did as he was told and began to quickly unbutton his black suit jacket, folding it nearly and placing it to the side. The sight of Eren squirming around in arousal and frustration did wonders on speeding him up and he was down to his navy blue boxer briefs in only a minute. He didn't stop the smirk that spread on his face when Eren openly gaped at him in lust.

"Fuck, you're hot," he breathed, and Levi's smirk grew as he approached the brunet and kissed him deeply, his hands roaming his chest and running over his dark, perked nipples. Eren let out a broken moan at that and Levi pinched them, making the boy cry out and arch his back away from the chair.

"P-pants, F-father... take them off..." He could barely make the words come out. His throbbing length was pressed hard against his confining slacks to the point of being painful. Levi slid off Eren fluidly and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning the boy's slacks and pushing them, along with his forest green boxers, off. Eren expected Levi to stand back up, but instead he licked his lips at the sight of the brunet's now-free cock and grabbed it. Without any warning, his pink tongue shot out and licked the head clean of precum before pulling it into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Holy fucking _shit!_ " Eren hissed and gripped the edge of the seat with white knuckles as he watched the incredibly erotic sight of Father Levi down on his knees and teasingly laving his dick with his tongue, his pink lips wrapped around the tip like they were made for sucking it.

The bright-eyed brunet nearly lost it when Levi finally took his length into his moist, hot, and perfect mouth. Taking it all the way down to its base, he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck powerfully, his tongue pressed against the underside. The brunet bucked upwards instinctively into his mouth, and Levi had to push his hips back down to the chair and hold him there. He had the control here, and he wanted to make sure this kid knew it.

"L-Levi, Levi, _fuck!_ I'm g-gonna come!" Eren moaned out, writhing about under Levi's firm grip. The raven-haired priest immediately released the boy's cock and looked at him darkly as he pinched the soft skin of Eren's hips, making him yelp. "You will show me respect, even when we're fucking. It's 'Father Levi' or 'Sir'. Don't say my name without my permission. And never come unless I tell you that you can."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good boy," he said, before standing up and taking the boy into his arms again only to deposit him on the floor. He took off his now-soiled boxer briefs and smirked again when Eren's eyes grew comically large. Levi's smirk grew even bigger as the boy's arousal-flushed face turned an even darker red with embarrassment. He straddled Eren's hips once more and the brunet gasped at the feeling of their bare cocks rubbing together. Levi leaned down and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together for a moment in the open air before pushing back into each other's mouths. Eren's moans were muffled in Levi's mouth, but the increasingly urgent tone and bucking of his hips was enough to tell the priest that he was close again. He wrapped a hand around both cocks and gave them a few pumps, Eren's smaller member rubbing underneath the head of his in the perfect spot. He almost didn't want to stop, but controlled himself and pinched the base of the boy's leaking cock, stopping him from coming.

"S-Sir, ple- _aah!_ Please! I-I need to come!" He whined out. Levi almost took pity on the brunet, but resisted the temptation of getting to see the face he made when he came and instead said, "not yet, brat."

"No, please! _AH!_ " He cried out when Levi's lips found his hardened nub and rolled it around with his tongue before taking it between his teeth and tugging on it. By the time he was on the other nipple, Eren was babbling complete nonsense and on the verge of tears, his chest heaving and his abdominal muscles clenching uselessly.

"Look at you," the raven-haired man purred into his ear before running his tongue along the shell of it, "so dirty. You've been a sinner. You have to repent." Levi pulled himself off of the boy and sat back on his heels, giving Eren the perfect view of his engorged and wet cock that stood at a proud, pulsing curve towards his surprisingly muscled abdomen.

"Come here," he said in a beckoning voice, and Eren blindly followed his orders, the need to come rivaled with the need to please Father Levi confusing his system. As soon as he was in reach, he yanked on the messy, chocolate brown locks so that he was eye-level with his cock.

"Suck it," he ordered lowly, and Eren obediently reached out with both hands to grab it and begin licking. Although he had no skill, the sheer amount of effort and passion he put into it was enough to make Levi feel the heat coiling up in his gut. It was kind of adorable seeing the brunet lap at his cock like a thirsty dog, but he was through with being teased. He roughly yanked the boy's mouth down so that it enveloped his cock and growled, "I told you to suck it."

Eren whimpered, but began to suck and bob his head up and down like Levi had done. His lips were spread almost painfully and he had to flatten his tongue out, but watching Levi's face contort in pleasure with low groans slipping out from between those lips was worth it. He completely forgot about his own throbbing need to come and focused on trying to get Levi to reach his peak. "U-use your hands, too," he hissed as Eren licked his slit before taking his length back into his mouth. The brunet smiled around his cock, proud to hear the break in the normally even and low timbre of the priest's voice. He did as he was told and began rubbing the half he couldn't fit in his mouth eagerly with his hands. Levi was close and desperately wanted to fuck the boy's mouth, but knew he would probably make the brat throw up. He pulled the boy off of his cock with a wet "pop" and pushed him back down again, standing up.

"I want you to show me what you've done wrong. Touch yourself." Eren's tan face flamed a bright red and his hooded eyes popped open in shock. "I-I can't! Not in front of y-you!" He squeaked in embarrassment. Levi snorted. "We've gotten this far, but you can't do something as easy as jerking off?" Eren violently shook his head. Levi sighed and nudged the boy's legs open before kneeling between them. "Let me get you started then," he murmured before taking the brunet's hand and putting it on his swollen cock. He put his pale hand on top of it and began moving it up and down. Eren's forgotten need to come rushed back in full forced and he rolled his head back, moaning. Levi removed his hand and stood back up, watching as the boy faltered but continued.

Grabbing his length with his own hand, he began to pump himself. "Put on a show for me, Eren," he commanded, and the boy flushed but did has he was told, moving a hand up to his nipple and rubbing it. His hips began to rhythmically move into his hand as his moans became louder. The sight of Eren losing his composure and becoming so shameless edged Levi closer to his peak. Eren was close, so close, and managed to open his lust-heavy eyes to see Levi concentrating, with his brow furrowed, his molten blue eyes staring unblinking at him. A shudder tore through him and he cried out, nearly tipping over the edge. " _Nngh!_ Please, S-Sir! Let me come!" He sobbed.

"Good boy. You can come," he huffed as he stroked himself harder and faster, his wrist twisting at the top of each pump. Eren finally let himself go, furiously fisting himself until his back arched off the ground and he let a long whine that built to a loud cry as he came, white splattering his heaving abdomen. The boy's tan skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his messy brown hair fanned out on the crumpled red silk of the altar cloth and his cock and hand slick with cum. His eyes were heavily hooded and the beautiful bright viridian orbs glazed over in bliss. When he fixed that gaze on Levi, he was pushed off the edge and came hard with a low groan, covering the boy with his cum. Eren even looked pleased with the hot, white cum on his skin and the completely sated and proud look he had on his face made Levi's softening cock twitch. He finally got his bearings and searched through the cabinets until he found a white cloth. Using the cloth, he wiped up the cum before it could dry on.

"Mmm... thank you... Sir..." The boy mumbled sleepily with the most adorable face he had ever seen.

"You're so fucking cute it should be illegal," he chuckled softly and petted his head, making the boy blush but nestle into the touch.

"I hate to interrupt your cute little nap here, but you need to get home before your parents start wondering where you are," he said, giving Eren's round behind a little smack before standing up.

"I can't," he said, "you shredded my shirt, remember?"

"Fuck, I forgot. Sorry. Change into your gym uniform for now and I'll drive you home. Don't worry, I'll make up some lie about talking about God with you. I'm an excellent liar," he said a bit smugly.

"You are way too proud of that, but whatever, I'll get ready," the brunet grumbled, getting up reluctantly. "My legs feel like jelly," he huffed grabbing onto the priest for support.

Levi yanked him down and whispered into his ear, "just you wait, kid. The next time you come here, you won't even be able to walk."

"There's gonna be a next time?" Eren asked, suddenly awake and excited. The older man chuckled, "of course, brat. Now that I have you, I'm not planning on letting you go."

"But... what do I tell my parents?"

Levi got an evil glint in his eye. "Tell them that... Father Levi wants you to take... personal classes with him after school every week."

Eren laughed and pecked the priest on his lips. "Will do, Sir. I'm looking forward to our lessons," he said mischievously.

"So am I, brat. So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this one-shot! Follow me on [tumblr](http://starsofcrystal.tumblr.com/)! My blog is actually multifandom but it would still be hella rad if you checked it out!


End file.
